


Hallo Spaceboy

by SaintOlga



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My way of coping with the series' wonderful, profound, but sad finale: writing happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallo Spaceboy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.  
> Lyrics from David Bowie's songs _Life on Mars_ and _Hallo Spaceboy_.

They are celebrating the case closed with a snap in _The_ _Stars_ , the usual place across the road from the police station which used to be Italian but now is a pub. The new DI, Vic, did pretty well, even with him sprouting nonsense about some _Legal Force_ movie no-one have ever seen. Just had to beat the sense into him a couple of times. He's now gorgeously pissed, and Toby is propping him up.

Gene watches them from his corner, nursing scotch on his palm. There is a crowd in the room, but also a lot of empty spaces. His men should be here, those who made all the way from Manchester along with him. And a chair in front of him should prop an arse of his DI. Vic will be here in a case or two, but for now, Gene still is too used to see Bolly with her sour wine and flirty gazes, as he was used to Gladys before her.

So he finishes his scotch in one gulp and leaves the crowd behind him, going up to the flat over _The Stars_. He lets himself in. In the living room, there are still beer bottles around the coffee table, and bedroom door is ajar. From the second-to-last night. From before they all had to leave.

So many changes in just two days. Gene reaches for his flask.

Below, the door of the pub opens widely, and the song is loud in the street:

 

 _But the film is a saddening bore_

 _'Cause I wrote it ten times or more_

 _It's about to be writ again_

 _As I ask you to focus on_

 

'Gene!' Startled, he turns to see Alex coming out from the bathroom, with her hair dripping wet and her robe sliding to one shoulder. "What are you...'

'Come to tell you a bedtime story', he says with a huff. 'What do you think, Bolly?'

'Could you at least knock?' she snaps, but there's a soft glint in her eyes. They are rimmed with red, and he can guess it's not from the shampoo.

'How's your daughter, Bolls?' he asks casually. Alex looks away.

'She'll be fine', she says, as if trying to assure herself. 'Her godfather will take good care of her, even is her father won't. She'll be fine.'

She wraps her hands around her as if she is cold. He grumps and puts a hand on her shoulder, drawing her closer. She leans into him for a moment and sniffles. But instead of crying, she smiles brightly.

'I came back, Gene, ' she says. 'I had to leave my daughter, but at least I came back here.'

'Thought you were planning to stay there.'

'No, Gene. It's a good place, but I was missing... something.' She tilts her head up to look him in the eye. She smells of lavender shampoo.

Wind from the open window brings another wisp of a song:

 

 _But Moondust will cover you_

 _Cover you_

 

'I've seen Sam Tyler', Alex whispers, and Gene's hold on her shoulders tightens. 'He sends his love.'

'Does he.'

'He said, 'I'm happy, hope you're happy too.' Alex looks at him inquiringly. Gene huffs and let his hand slip down to her bottom, to sneak a grope. She bumps him on the chest in indignation, but her eyes are laughing.

'Now, Bolly!' he announces. 'Got yourself a whole new division, plonks with degrees in psychiatry...'

'Psychology.'

'...fine! Now, you are DCI like me, so get out your booze, because I'm not sharing mine.'


End file.
